Asking Gia Moran to Prom
by Miss DJ Classy B
Summary: One-Shot. Prom is coming up and everyone is caught up in the rush for the perfect night with a perfect someone. After Troy surprises Emma with a great prom proposal, Jake knows he needs to step up his game with Gia. Little does Jake know that Gia isn't the one for fancy proposals in front of the whole school.


_Today I went to the park… jumped on a rock… and shouted Go Go Megaforce! XD_

_My first Megaforce fic! Yay! So who remembers the movie __Prom?__ That's how I got the idea for this fic. The end is probably a little rushed because I got writer's block but yeah… make sure to review! Is this fic totally awesome or does it need some work? :)_

_Disclaimer: Don't own 'em._

Emma, Gia, and Noah walked through the busy school hallways casually on their way to the cafeteria. They usually ate lunch at Ernie's Brainfreeze but Troy insisted they stayed at school this time. Of course, they complained the school's lunch doesn't even look like real food. Still, Troy managed to keep them on school grounds. Jake couldn't make it though. He promised to meet up his soccer team for extra practice.

"So who's the lucky girl you're taking to the prom Noah?" Emma asked her teammate. She probably had to be the most excited for prom. Expensive gowns, limousines, makeup, polished heels… She couldn't wait.

Noah shrugged. "No one."

"Wow, No One?" Gia smirked. "She sounds like a real stunner. Do you mind introducing me to this fine lady friend of yours?"

"Ha, you're a comedian." Noah rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to the prom." He honestly didn't care about the prom or any of the school dances for that matter. He always missed out. His classmates kept on telling him how important prom is; it's their last dance before graduation. They didn't change his mind in the slightest. He never went to any other dance. Why would he go to the last one?

"Aw, but it's going to be so much fun!" Emma nudged Noah in the shoulder. "I can get some of your geek buddies to go with you. Not everyone going to the prom is going to have a date."

"That's really nice of you Emma but I have to pass."

"Please?"

"Leave him alone." Gia told Emma. "He obviously doesn't know what it's like to be on his _Suit and Tie shit_."

"I probably have more suits than the average guy in all of Harwood County." Noah scoffed.

"Then go to the dance!"

Noah opened his mouth to retort at Emma's suggestion for the millionth time but all of a sudden a player from the football team accidentally slammed him into a locker. The player gave him an apologetic look and roughly pulled Noah back to his feet.

"Sorry little man."

Noah nodded his head slowly, unsure of what just happened. He watched as the football player and the rest of his team ran in front of Emma, just at the entrance of the cafeteria, lining up side by side. They were holding up a large banner that said: _Emma Goodall, will you be my date to the prom? _They also wore pink jerseys and the school orchestra was right behind them playing music with pink confetti flying in the air behind them.

Emma's eyes widened in surprise as she watched Troy stepped out from behind the football players and handed her a banquet of flowers.

"Emma Goodall, will be my date to the prom?" Troy stuffed his hands in his pockets nervously. He's never asked a girl out before.

"Yes!" Emma placed the flowers on the nearest lunch table and jumped into Troy's arms. She kissed his cheek. "I thought you would never ask!"

"Who wouldn't ask out a beautiful girl like you?"

"I… I don't know." Emma felt her eyes becoming watery as all of the students in the cafeteria clapped and cheered for her including Noah and Gia.

"What's wrong?" Noah asked Gia. He was in all smiles but she wasn't. "I thought you'd be happy for your best friend."

"I am." Gia stated plainly. She pushed her way through the crowd and tapped Troy on the shoulder. "Can we eat lunch at Ernie's now?"

"Oh, yeah… sure." Troy said, blushing. He still had Emma wrapped in his arms. "Let's… um, go."

_-Mega Prom-_

After school, Noah met up with Jake at his house. Jake needed help studying for a big quiz coming up soon so Noah decided to help him but like any other pair of best friends working together, they got off topic and talked about things going on in their lives or what was going on at school. Noah just told Jake that Troy asked Emma out to the prom and apparently that didn't make Jake very happy.

"HE WHAT?" Jake shouted.

"He got the footb…"

"I know that."

"Then what's the matter?" Noah questioned his friend. "If I was a chic, I'd think what Troy did was pretty sweet."

"Exactly!" Jake slammed his notebook shut and began to pace his kitchen. "Imagine Gia's expectations now. They're probably shooting through the roof! I might have to paint myself yellow or something."

"Jake, calm down. Gia doesn't even seem that interested into the whole 'perfect prom proposal thing'."

"Of course she wouldn't. Gia doesn't _seem_ like anything. She has the same expression every day for every emotion."

"Just don't get yourself hurt." Noah sighed loudly. "Gia's… you know, scary."

"She's only scary because she wants to pressure me." Jake pulled a flower out of his mother's vase and held it out to Noah. "Be my date to the prom Gia Moran?"

Noah took the flower. "Do we get a limo Holling?"

_-Mega Prom-_

**Will you be my date to the prom Gia Moran? – Jake Holling**

Gia groaned. The sign. Is. Huge. It hung from the windows of classes upstairs as the wind outside blew it back and forth with yellows flowers raining on the school's property. Gia looked around. Jake was nowhere in sight. He probably made the banner last night and was running late to show it to her first. Gia took this as her chance to make it inside the school before he made a big fool of himself.

Emma arrived at the school with Troy. Troy had picked her up at her house to carpool and to meet her father. He figured if he would be bringing her to the prom, then he would meet her father. He knew how some girls' parents, especially fathers, could be when they heard their little angels were going out with a boy. Fortunately, Emma's dad gave him the stamp of approval to bring his daughter to the dance. Too bad all of his joy with his prom date came to an end as Emma chased Gia into the school without him.

"Gia, wait up!" Emma yelled, hoping to get her best friend to stop in her tracks. Gia never listened. She finally caught up to her at her locker. Gia looked at her like nothing happened.

"What's up girly?"

"What's up?" Emma opened her own locker that was next to Gia's. "What's up? That's all you have to say? You know what's up? The coolest prom banner ever! That's what's up."

"I know. Isn't it embarrassing?"

"Gia, that's the sweetest thing Jake has ever done for you. I know how you feel about him…"

"You know how I feel about PDA too." Gia sighed loudly. She closed her locker but before she could start making her way to class, she saw Jake walking up to her with a goofy smile dancing on his lips. "Oh God…"

"Hey Gia." Jake greeted her.

"Hey."

"Did you see the banner outside?"

"Yeah."

"So, what do you think?"

"You're very artistic for a soccer player."

"That's it?" Jake gave Gia a confused look.

"That's it."

"Oh well, I'll see you in first period then." Jake began to walk off slowly, making sure Gia wasn't tricking him. He turned around and Gia gave him a friendly wave. He put on his best fake smile and waved back before walking again. Getting Gia to go to the prom with him is going to be harder than he thinks.

Once Jake was out of ear shot, Emma crossed her arms at Gia and lifted an eyebrow. The yellow ranger shrugged.

"What?"

Emma shook her head. "Let's get to class."

_-Mega Prom-_

"Can you believe him Emma?" Gia tossed an animal-print dress at the pink ranger. "He freakin' painted my windshield asking me to the prom! Do you know how long that took to get off?"

Emma tried to keep up with her friend's fast and furious pace in the store, grabbing prom dresses being thrown at her face as well as dodging a couple of high heels with spike bottoms. Gia was frustrated. Jake had attempted every possible method he could think of to get Gia to go to the prom with him ranging from a box of chocolates to dancing on a table. Gia kept on telling him no. This was starting to get out of hand.

"He's trying Gia." Emma assured. "He doesn't know that you're not the type of person for public relationships."

"Well, it should be obvious to him by now."

"Stop being so hard on him." Emma told Gia, while getting into a dressing room and leaving her outside the door.

Emma began to undress so she could try on a gown. On the other side of the door, Gia was sitting on a cushioned seat, having a look around the boutique until she saw something next to her that sparked her interest. There was a bowl of mints right next to her. She picked one of them up and waited for a good time to launch it at her friend.

"I don't know if you know this but Jake is your friend Gia." Emma said from behind the door. "He's a friend that really likes you. The prom is in less than two days. Give him a chance... Hey! That landed in my bra!"

"Ha-ha!" Gia laughed at her success. She picked up another mint and ate it.

"What was that for?"

"You're supposed to be on my side."

"Okay, fine." Emma stepped out of the dressing room in a long, pink gown and tall silver heels. "Jake is wrong for embarrassing you like that." Gia twisted her finger, indicating for her to turn around. "Well?"

"You look hot." Gia got up and walked into the dressing room. Minutes later, she stepped out in a tight, white dress with black heels. She pretended she was on a catwalk and made silly poses. Emma giggled at her.

"Come on supermodel, let's check out."

The pink and yellow rangers dressed back into their school clothes, checked out their prom outfits and left the boutique. Gia unlocked the doors to her mom's car. After Jake had painted her windshield, she switched vehicles with her mom so she could drive it though a carwash. She only cleaned it to the point where she could see on the road. She allowed Emma to put her gown in the car first so she just leaned on rear of the car. She watched as the chaos in the mall's parking lot unfolds. And speaking of chaos, Jake spotted her and began to walk up to her.

"Oh no, not again Jake."

Emma turned her attention to Gia and then to what she was focusing on. She noticed Jake making his way over to her and Gia. Emma took Gia's dress and gave her a stern look. "Go talk to him or forever hold your peace."

"Okay, okay, I don't think I have a choice anyways." Gia met Jake halfway down a side walk. She placed her hands on her hips. "Holling."

Jake opened his mouth but then he closed it again. He gave Gia a complex look that eventually turned into a smile and then a frown. As mentioned before, he tried everything to get this girl's attention. He didn't know what to say to her.

"Do you have something to say?" Gia asked him. "I have places to be."

"Why…" Jake began but he trailed off. He gestured to a wooden bench he saw close by. Gia understood what he meant and sat next to him on the bench. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything."

"Then, why won't you go to the dance with me?"

"I never said I wouldn't go to the dance with you."

"Oh… let me try this again."

"Are you just going to make a fool of yourself again?"

"I really, really like you…"

"A tiger better not pop out…"

"Gia Moran, will you be my date to the prom?" Jake asked quickly. He braced himself to be punched but it never came. Instead, Gia stood up, brushed her leather pants off, and gave him a bright smile.

"Of course, I'll go to the prom with you." Gia said. "Pick me up at eight."

Jake's mouth fell open in shock. Gia Moran was definitely a different one.

_So… how was that for my first Megaforce fic?_


End file.
